


Nick Rye Versus A Raccoon

by FloralPunk15



Series: Tales From Around Hope County [2]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Just Nick being a himbo, Minor Injuries, Nick tried to pet a raccoon, No Romance, Other, POV Original Female Character, We love our dumb pilot boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralPunk15/pseuds/FloralPunk15
Summary: Nick tried to pet a coon.Short fic for/inspired by oorah22 on tumblr.
Series: Tales From Around Hope County [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051082
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nick Rye Versus A Raccoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haunted_juicebox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haunted_juicebox/gifts).



> This was inspired by a headcanon post about Nick Rye from @oorah22 on tumblr.  
> Charlotte is my OC Dep, but she's a minor character in this fic.

Charlotte sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose. It’d been one simple little favor Kim had asked of her, but felt impossible. Keep Nick Rye safe. It’d be an easier task if Nick wasn’t so hellbent on doing the literal most stupid things she’d ever heard of. 

Nick had asked her a seemingly innocent question about raccoons. “Hey Bennie, see any coons down there?” He’d asked conversationally, with a note of hopeful curiosity in his voice. 

“Gimme a sec to look,” she obliged, grabbing her binoculars and using them to study the underbrush. Moments later, a black and grey ringed tail popped up in the brush. “Yep. There’s a coon here,” she answered. 

“Awh sweet, Rook! You’re amazin’!” he whooped, then Carmina started to swoop downward. He settled his beloved plane in the grassy field, then told her to stay with it. 

And now? Charlotte was sitting on the raft of Carmina, cigarette between her left index and middle finger. Nick was stomping through the underbrush in pursuit of that poor coon. She took a drag as Nick yelped. 

“The little fucker bit me!” Nick hollered. “Maybe I just scared ‘im?” he monologued, just loud enough Charlotte could hear. He wasn’t more than a stone’s throw away, red flannel sticking out like a sore thumb. Then he quieted and she heard soft foot steps. 

Nick beamed triumphantly. “I got him!” Nick cheered in a whisper, holding a clearly pissed coon. Nick scratched behind his ear, cooing to the distressed animal. 

“Nick, you should put that down. He’s an animal, not a pet.” Charlotte warned. Her warning came too late as the coon chomped down on Nick’s finger. He cursed in surprise and let it go, running over to Charlotte. 

Charlotte cleaned and dressed the bite. “And this is why we don’t pet the wildlife.” she chided lightly, but Nick looked so damned proud. 

Ah well. Let him have his joy, she thought. Lord knows we all need a little.


End file.
